Testing of oil wells, which are located in one production facility, generates a stream of measurements that are taken continually on well test separator equipment and associated piping system. If efficiently processed, this data stream can indicate specific operational issues, such as faults, influences between adjacent wells, and changing reservoir conditions. Wells of a given production facility are tested in a closed sequence and each test takes a specified time interval. Usually, there are multiple relevant characteristics that must be taken into account. Primarily, the test-internal time series sampled during the specified time interval characterize the test itself. The representative statistical characteristics should also be compared with the long-term production trends on a given well. There are also faults—such as when oil is being dumped out the water leg—that introduce specific features into the data stream. In general, the analysis of the well test data stream is a complex task and is primarily performed manually. Given the number of wells in a typical production facility, it is difficult to perform the analysis efficiently and in a timely manner.